mymonsterrancherfandomcom-20200216-history
NPCs
Various game characters will see you along your way through the game. Some are other breeders, some are sideline announcers, and some will appear so often that you'll learn their face, if not their name.... Main NPCs Assistant (Mel): Battle Reporter: Academy Contact: Karasu: This mysterious old man sells things like orbs and scrolls in exchange for Mobacoin. He may have some connection to the monster breeder Crow, who looks identical. is Crow in Japanese as well. Other Breeders: Note: ^ indicates a stat on fire, v indicates a weakened stat. Achilles: *Breeder Rank: 8 *Record: 78 battles, 31 wins *Appears in: Bluegill Cup *Uses: **Garum Lvl 8, 1450 stats total Adam: *Breeder Rank: 14 *Record: 179 battles, 87 wins *Appears in: Swallow Awards *Uses: **Bugbug Flower Lvl 10, 2051 stats total Addison: *Breeder Rank: 2 *Record: 5 battles, 1 win/6 battles, 2 wins *Appears in: Red Open, Scarlet Awards *Uses: **Mochi Mew Lvl1, 602 stats total **Int 109, Def 52, Life 54 **Techniques: None **Pulcinella Lvl 2, 673 stats total **61v Pow, 97v Int, 54v Spd, 295^ Def, 101^ Life **Techniques: None Adric: *Breeder Rank: 15 *Record: 178 battles, 101 wins *Appears in: Bass Cup, Mazurka Memorial *Uses: **Lesione Lvl 11, 2251 stats total Amelia: *Breeder Rank: 30 *Record: 968 battles, 784 wins *Appears in: S-1 Specials *Uses: **Black Mocchi Lvl 16, 3655 stats total Annette: *Breeder Rank: 4/6 *Record: 32 battles, 19 wins *Appears in: F-1 Official Battle *Uses: **Color Pandora Lvl 7, 1220 stats total **142 Pow, 85 Def **Techniques: Ava: *Breeder Rank: 22 *Record: 369 battles, 203 wins *Appears in: A-3 Specials *Uses: **Queen Plant Lvl 14, 2901 stats total Avi: *Breeder Rank: 12 *Record: 128 battles, 65 wins *Appears in: Bronze Qualifier *Uses: **Titan Lvl 10, 1950 stats total Barbara: *Breeder Rank: 12 *Record: 140 battles, 62 wins *Appears in: Partridge Cup, Macaw Cup, D-2 Specials *Uses: **Bowmew Lvl 10, 1900 stats total **Pirahnicolo Lvl 10, 1905 stats total Beth: *Breeder Rank: 3 *Record: 12 battles, 3 wins *Appears in: Ebony Open *Uses: **Pink Golem Lvl 2, 675 stats total **202^ Power, 66v Int, 75^/46v Spd, 242^/149v Def **Techniques: None Blake: *Breeder Rank: 15 *Record: 168 battles, 102 wins *Appears in: D-1 Official Battle *Uses: **Hengar Lvl 11, 2100 stats total Bonnie: *Breeder Rank: 20 *Record: 236 battles, 162 wins *Appears in: B-3 Official Battle *Uses: **Marincho Lvl 13, 2700 stats total Caitlin: *Breeder Rank: 3 *Record: 13 battles, 5 wins *Appears in: Heliotropium Memorial, Sweet Alyssum *Uses: **Stoneface Lvl 4, 831 stats total **Mum Mew Lvl 4, 850 stats total Carla: *Breeder Rank: 23 *Record: 278 battles, 197 wins *Appears in: A-3 Official Battle *Uses: **Beretta Lvl 14, 3050 stats total Charlotte: *Breeder Rank: 23 *Record: 401 battles, 245 wins *Appears in: A-3 Specials *Uses: **Lesione Lvl 14, 2966 stats total Chloe: *Breeder Rank: 16 *Record: 214 battles, 125 wins *Appears in: Termolo Cup *Uses: **Tiger Lvl 12, 2450 stats total Chris: *Breeder Rank: 7 *Record: 52 battles, 24 wins *Appears in: Mackeral Open, Goldfish Cup, Hairtail Awards, E-3 Specials *Uses: **Cyclops Lvl 7, 1312 stats total **Hare Lvl 7, 1304 stats total Cleo: *Breeder Rank: 16 *Record: 231 battles, 112 wins *Appears in: C-2 Specials 1st Round *Uses: **Piroro Lvl 11, 2201 stats total Cottontail: *Breeder Rank: 8 *Record: 65 battles, 27 wins *Appears in: E-3 Official Battle *Uses: **Fairy Hare Lvl 8, 1400 stats total Crow: *Breeder Rank: 5 *Record: 26 battles, 15 wins *Appears in: F-2 Official Battle *Uses: **Golem Lvl5, 1000 stats total **104 Skl, 64 Spd, 254 Def, 207 Life **Techniques: Stone Guard Daniel: *Breeder Rank: 13 *Record: 156 battles, 72 wins *Appears in: Growth Award, D-2 Specials *Uses: **Fuzako Lvl 10, 1906 stats total David: *Breeder Rank: 17 *Record: 273 battles, 137 wins *Appears in: C-1 Specials 2nd Round *Uses: **Mocchi Lvl 12, 2348 stats total Dawn: *Breeder Rank: 25 *Record: 321 battles, 240 wins *Appears in: A-2 Official Battle *Uses: **Gold Piroro Lvl 15, 3250 stats total Deckard: *Breeder Rank: 23 *Record: 459 battles, 271 wins *Appears in: A-2 Specials *Uses: **Jungler Lvl 14, 3146 stats total Donna: *Breeder Rank: 14 *Record: 154 battles, 93 wins *Appears in: D-2 Official Battle *Uses: **Ogyo Lvl 10, 2000 stats total Edgar: *Breeder Rank: 25 *Record: 564 battles, 264 wins *Appears in: S-3 Specials *Uses: **Zanso Lvl 15, 3404 stats total Emma: *Breeder Rank: 19 *Record: 348 battles, 176 wins *Appears in: B-3 Specials 2nd Round *Uses: **Mischief Lvl 13, 2601 stats total Erin: *Breeder Rank: 22 *Record: 396 battles, 236 wins *Appears in: A-3 Specials *Uses: **Color Pandora Lvl 14, 2900 stats total Eris: *Breeder Rank: 17 *Record: 198 battles, 132 wins *Appears in: C-2 Official Battle *Uses: **Gali Lvl 12, 2350 stats total Gabriella: *Breeder Rank: 8 *Record: 74 battles, 32 wins *Appears in: Aplysia Cup, Coney Open *Uses: **Beakie Lvl 8, 1450 stats total **Peach Tree Bug Lvl 8, 1452 stats total Gaff: *Breeder Rank: 23 *Record: 545 battles, 256 wins *Appears in: A-2 Specials and Duels *Uses: **Blue Gale Lvl 14, 3152 stats total Gar: *Breeder Rank: 24 *Record: 442 battles, 247 wins *Appears in: A-1 Specials *Uses: **Muchi Lvl 15, 3299 stats total Gawain: *Breeder Rank: 17 *Record: 256 battles, 134 wins *Appears in: C-1 Specials 1st Round *Uses: **Golem Lvl 12, 2337 stats total Genki: *Breeder Rank: 15 *Record: 179 battles, 91 wins *Appears in: C-3 Specials *Uses: **Licorice Lvl 11, 2151 stats total Gerald: *Breeder Rank: 24 *Record: 563 battles, 263 wins *Appears in: A-2 Duels (Io Cup) *Uses: **Tiger Lvl 14, 3200 stats total Glen: *Breeder Rank: 4 *Record: 20 battles, 9 wins *Appears in: F-3 Official Battle *Uses: **Tiger Lvl 5, 920 stats total **121^ Def, 160^ Int, 309^/190v Skl, 320^ Spd, 139^ Life **Techniques: Thunder Dash Grace: *Breeder Rank: 21 *Record: 423 battles, 229 wins *Appears in: B-1 Specials *Uses: **Gamba Lvl 13, 2797 stats total Harry: *Breeder Rank: 22 *Record: 321 battles, 195 wins *Appears in: A-3 Specials *Uses: **Magmax Lvl 14, 2956 stats total Herbie: *Breeder Rank: 23 *Record: 512 battles, 251 wins *Appears in: A-2 Specials *Uses: **Mochi Monk Lvl 14, 3056 stats total Holly: *Breeder Rank: 10 *Record: 108 battles, 42 wins *Appears in: Bluejay Cup *Uses: **Dorara Lvl 9, 1720 stats total Hugh: *Breeder Rank: 2 *Record: 10 battles, 4 wins *Appears in: G-2 Official Battle *Uses: **Pixie Lvl 3, 700 stats total **57 Pow, Int 124, 82 Skill, 60 Def, 299 Spd, 78 Life **Techniques: Isabella: *Breeder Rank: 3 *Record: 16 battles, 5 wins *Appears in: Morning Glory Open, Kerria Open, Crocus Open, Marguerite Cup Open, Acacia Cup Open, F-3 class specials and duels (on odd number of participants) *Uses: **Pumpkimochi Lvl 4, 828 stats total **Def 105, Life 102, Int 257, Skill 178 **Techniques: I Have Tea **Plauna L5, 944 stats total **163 Skl, 225 Spd **Techniques: Axel Spin **Muchi Lvl 4 (in Hyacinth), 867 stats total **170v Int, 229 Skl, 121 Spd, 98 Def **Techniques: I Have Tea **Flower Lvl 5, 958 stat total **46v Pow, 230v Int, 343^ Skill, 200^ Speed, 82v Def **Techniques: Ice Boom James: *Breeder Rank: 28 *Record: 389 battles, 267 wins *Appears in: S-2 Official Battle *Uses: **Gold Piroro Lvl 16, 3650 stats total Jamie: *Breeder Rank: 11 *Record: 111 battles, 48 wins *Appears in: Kiwi Open, Teal Cup *Uses: **Fairy Hare Lvl 9, 1720 stats total **Jungler Lvl 9, 1780 stats total Janice: *Breeder Rank: 12 *Record: 135 battles, 78 wins *Appears in: D-3 Official Battle *Uses: **Mandrake Lvl 10, 1850 stats total Jo: *Breeder Rank: 25 *Record: 443 battles, 273 wins *Appears in: A-1 Duels (Pegasus Cup) *Uses: **Crevasse Lvl 15, 3348 stats total Jonathan: *Breeder Rank: 7 *Record: 51 battles, 22 wins *Appears in: Seabass Cup, E-3 Specials *Uses: **Pumpkiplant Lvl 7, stats total **Suezo, Lvl 7, 1320 stats total Jun: *Breeder Rank: 18 *Record: 236 battles, 156 wins *Appears in: B-3 Specials 1st Round *Uses: **Melcarba Lvl 12, 2551 stats total Katarina: *Breeder Rank: 3 *Record:15 battles, 5 wins *Appears in: F-3 class specials and duels (on odd number of participants) *Uses: **Bowmew Lvl 4, 832 stats total **147^ Pow, 179^ Int, 276 Skl, 161^ Spd, 83 Def **Techniques: Jab Keaghan: *Breeder Rank: 5 *Record: 34 battles, 11 wins *Appears in: Cosmos Memorial *Uses: **Battle Rocks L6, 1083 stats total Ken: *Breeder Rank: 1/3 *Record: 6 battles, 2 wins/11 battles, 3 wins *Appears in: Blue Memorial, Yellow Awards, Brightness Memorial *Uses: **Mochi Monk Lvl1, 607 stats total **Int 54, Skill 72, Spd 55, Life 110 **Techniques: None **Sueko Lvl 2, 671 stats total **40v Pow, 230^ Int, 234^/144v Skill, 89v Spd, 62 Def, 99^/61v Life **Techniques: None Kenji: *Breeder Rank: 7 *Record: 61 battles, 28 wins *Appears in: E-3 class specials and duels (on odd number of participants), Sardine Awards *Uses: **Grapie Lvl 7 (in Mussel), 1338 stats total **301 Pow, 264 Def, 250v Life **Techniques: Spike, Tail Press **Pumpkiduck Lvl 8, 1452 stats total Kieran: *Breeder Rank: 25 *Record: 521 battles, 235 wins *Appears in: A-1 Specials *Uses: **Dark Piercer Lvl 15, 3252 stats total Liam: *Breeder Rank: 4 *Record: 20 battles, 8 wins *Appears in: Clemantis Awards, Lily of the Valley Cup, Gerbera Cup, Veronica Cup, Cattleya Awards *Uses: **Jaguarbeat Lvl 5, 956 stats total **140^ Int, 308^ Skl **Techniques: **Jackoranta Lvl 5, 947 stats total **107 Def, 87 Life **Techniques: **Pulscorn Lvl 5, 1044 stats total **Tiger Lvl 5, 1040 stats total Lily: *Breeder Rank: 25 *Record: 561 battles, 264 wins *Appears in: A-1 Specials *Uses: **Evil Fish Lvl 15, 3303 stats total Luca: *Breeder Rank: 9 *Record: 80 battles, 45 wins *Appears in: E-2 Official Battle *Uses: **Pink Princess Lvl 8, 1500 stats total Marcia: *Breeder Rank: 3 *Record: 15 battles, 7 wins *Appears in: G-1 Official Battle *Uses: **Piroro Lvl3, 750 stats total **67 Pow, 280 Int, 200^ Skill, 97 Spd, 64 Def **Techniques: Crown Steps Marcus: *Breeder Rank: 21 *Record: 251 battles, 184 wins *Appears in: B-2 Official Battle *Uses: **Ducken Lvl 13, 2800 stats total Mathias: *Breeder Rank: 26 *Record: 500 battles, 243 wins *Appears in: S-3 Specials and Duels *Uses: **Asphaltum Lvl 15, 3443 stats total Matthew: *Breeder Rank: 12 *Record: 137 battles, 63 wins *Appears in: Linnet Open *Uses: **Lava Lessie Lvl 10, 1893 stats total Minglu: *Breeder Rank: 3 *Record: 14 battles, 4 wins *Appears in: Dianthus Memorial, Tulip Cup *Uses: **Grapaduck Lvl 5, 954 stats total **135^ Pow, 152^ Int, 71v Spd **Titan Lvl 4, 857 stats total Namit: *Breeder Rank: 15 *Record: 176 battles, 98 wins *Appears in: C-3 Specials *Uses: **Battle Rocks Lvl 11, 2148 stats total Olivia: *Breeder Rank: 13 *Record: 156 battles, 71 wins *Appears in: Cuckoo Open, D-1 Specials *Uses: **Pink Princess Lvl 10, 2005 stats total Omar: *Breeder Rank: 26 *Record: 547 battles, 291 wins *Appears in: S-3 Specials *Uses: **Grapaduck Lvl 15, 3440 stats total Patrick: *Breeder Rank: 14 *Record: 175 battles, 84 wins *Appears in: C-3 Specials *Uses: **Black Mocchi Lvl 11, 2152 stats total Peri: *Breeder Rank: 22 *Record: 396 battles, 223 wins *Appears in: A-2 Specials *Uses: **Rollbeat Lvl 14, 3102 stats total Quaoar: *Breeder Rank: 11 *Record: 105 battles, 63 wins *Appears in: E-1 Official *Uses: **Beaclon Lvl 9, 1670 stats total Quinn: *Breeder Rank: 25 *Record: 468 battles, 284 wins *Appears in: A-1 Specials *Uses: **Columbina Lvl 15, 3311 stats total Rachel: *Breeder Rank: 27 *Record: 328 battles, 256 wins *Appears in: S-3 Official Battle *Uses: **Joker Lvl 15, 3500 stats total Raymond: *Breeder Rank: 3 *Record: 16 battles, 6 wins *Appears in: Digitalis Cup, Baby's Breath Cup *Uses: **Hornie Lvl 5, 950 stats total **152^ power, 81v Speed, 243^ Def **Green Suezo Lvl 4, 857 stats total Rose: *Breeder Rank: 22 *Record: 264 battles, 187 wins *Appears in: B-1 Official Battle *Uses: **Durahan Lvl 14, 2900 stats total Ruby: *Breeder Rank: 26 *Record: 489 battles, 269 wins *Appears in: S-3 Specials and Duels *Uses: **Aya Lvl 15, 3460 stats total Rupert: *Breeder Rank: 19 *Record: 220 battles, 154 wins *Appears in: C-1 Class Official *Uses: **Dragon Lvl 12, 2550 stats total Ryu: *Breeder Rank: 9 *Record: 89 battles, 38 wins *Appears in: Oyster Cup, Herring Open *Uses: **Mocchisaurus Lvl 8, 1571 stats total **Mochi Monk Lvl 8, 1570 stats total Sarah Jane: *Breeder Rank: 5 *Record: 30 battles, 14 wins *Appears in: Lavender Cup, Sion Cup, Moonflower Open, F-1 Specials 1st Round *Uses: **Diana Lvl 6, 1084 stats total **Pengimochi Lvl 6, 1086 sats total Steven: *Breeder Rank: 14 *Record: 162 battles, 83 wins *Appears in: Parrot Cup *Uses: **Pod Dog Lvl 10, 2008 stats total Talia: *Breeder Rank: 23 *Record: 468 battles, 231 wins *Appears in: A-2 Specials and Duels *Uses: **Rocky Fur Lvl 14, 3159 stats total Tareq: *Breeder Rank: 23 *Record: 412 battles, 243 wins *Appears in: A-1 Specials *Uses: **Hendar Lvl 15, 3256 stats total Tegan: *Breeder Rank: 16 *Record: 203 battles, 114 wins *Appears in: Alto Battle Festival *Uses: **Marincho Lvl 11, 2250 stats total Tobias: *Breeder Rank: 21 *Record: 378 battles, 213 wins *Appears in: A-3 Specials *Uses: **Mochi Mew Lvl 14, 2950 stats total Troy: *Breeder Rank: 9 *Record: 84 battles, 37 wins *Appears in: Walrus Cup, Arowana Memorial, E-1 Specials *Uses: **Higante Lvl 8, 1571 stats total **Gontar Lvl 8, 1451 stats total Victoria: *Breeder Rank: 9 *Record: 92 battles, 35 wins *Appears in: Penguin Cup, Flounder Awards, Discus Memorial *Uses: **Duckmew Lvl 8, 1570 stats total **Koroncho Lvl 8, 1570 stats total **Puppy Colo Lvl 8, 1569 stats total Wendell: *Breeder Rank: 16 *Record: 181 battles, 125 wins *Appears in: C-3 Ofiicial Battle *Uses: **Suezo Lvl 11, 2200 stats total Yeeun: *Breeder Rank: 8 *Record: 76 battles, 29 wins *Appears in: Bonitto Open *Uses: **Pururu Lvl 8, 1448 stats total Yua: *Breeder Rank: 12 *Record: 127 battles, 67 wins *Appears in: Falcon Memorial *Uses: **Kablo Lvl 10, 2047 stats total Zoe: *Breeder Rank: 5 *Record: 28 battles, 13 wins *Appears in: Lindau Cup, Salvia Awards *Uses: **Mewcho Lvl 6, 1081 stats total **Eared Mew Lvl 6, 1082 stats total Category:All Pages